


Snows by Three

by ReapersAngel



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Disclaimer: Credits to Bandai Namco, Future Re:Vale, Gen, Mention of Takanashi Productions, Mentions of Bloody Eve and Ban's Accident, Music, Originally Posted on Wattpad, Past Re:Vale, Present Re:Vale, Re:vale - Freeform, Snow, Was sort of depress-y as I wrote this, Weather, Weather Effects, Yuki Whump, Yuki-centric, it gets better though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26432383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReapersAngel/pseuds/ReapersAngel
Summary: Basically a Yuki-centric angst with a happy ending piece.
Relationships: Momo & Oogami Banri, Momo & Yuki (IDOLiSH7), Oogami Banri & Yuki, Oogami Banri & Yuki & Momo, Re:vale
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Snows by Three

**Author's Note:**

> Crap title, I know, but I had nothing better. This is why I like Wattpad - no titles.

Even though his name means _snow_ \- or maybe _especially_ or _because_ of it - Yuki can’t help but let his emotions be affected by the weather.

On days like the one he was born, when everything was blanketed in soft white snow and people wore coats and gloves and scarves, he felt- not _happy_ , particularly, but _happier_. At peace. Maybe that’s where his name came into play.

When it rained it made him feel quiet and perhaps sorrowful. The bleak skies and water falling from grey clouds stretched endlessly from horizon to horizon. And he didn’t like the fact that rain blurred the windows, so it was impossible to see through them.

Cloudy days he just didn’t _feel_. There wasn’t a word or phrase to describe it. Instead of emotions, there was only mist and vague lights in the far-off distance.

Sunny days put him in a bad mood. Most people say the sun as a warm, butter-yellow sort of thing, but Yuki thought it was incredibly cold and cruel. It burned through his beloved snow without a care in the world, and although people might smile as spring arrived, Yuki wouldn't mind if it always snowed.

The only other things that could affect him so was music. Through the notes in his ears, marks on a sheet, words from his pen. Music was his snow in the form of sound.

And then Ban had come along, and then Momo. And they’d made him happy, Yuki realized. Like white mice, they’d crept into his pale heart and made tiny tunnels through it, until Yuki didn’t realize he was lonely and empty until they weren’t there anymore.

So then one day he’d asked himself, _Why not combine my favourite people and my favourite things?_

And he was happy, then, because music and Ban and Momo always made him happy, and the weather was no longer a factor. His life wasn’t perfect, but it was close.

But then Bloody Eve and Ban’s accident had happened, and Yuki had felt worse than _any_ rainstorm or sunshine could make him feel - if it rained all day every day for eons, it wouldn’t even come close to what he was feeling. So he closed himself off.

But Momo - sweet, persistent Momo - didn’t let him him fall any deeper into the black, depthless abyss he was in. He’d pestered Yuki to keep singing, keep dancing, keep playing, keep _performing_ . To keep doing _what he loved_.

In those times Yuki was barely even surviving, on the inside not even living. Just blank, until Momo made a home in his heart again.

The day Yuki said to himself _Maybe Momo-kun’s right_ , it was snowing. It was his birthday again, and the first day of the late snows.

From then on instead of Yuki torturing himself about Ban, he would tell himself even if _he_ didn’t believe in himself, even if the whole _world_ didn’t believe in him, _Momo_ believed in him, and that was what mattered.

With Momo’s persistent encouragement Yuki started composing again. They worked tirelessly to become a new Re:Vale together, then worked even more tirelessly to make themselves known in the industry.

Maybe he had started making a new Re:Vale because of Ban, or because of Momo. Whatever his reason was, he found himself enjoying working together with Momo. Weather effects started to slowly fade from his moods again, along with his negative thoughts as Momo’s smile started to replace his snow.

And they then found Ban again, and Yuki didn’t know if it was a dream or not. He learned what had happened to Ban after he disappeared, how he was now some of their kouhais’ manager, and everything in between. He might have cried, Momo might have cried, Ban might have cried.

Ban knew Yuki would still have a place for him in his heart, just like Momo had known. He claimed his spot again, brightening his world like Momo had. If either of them have left and come back again, Yuki would fall over himself a million times just so that they would still know that they would still be accepted back into their place in his heart faster than he could and would say _I love music_.

And everything was perfect again, because it felt like everything that had fallen apart in Yuki’s life had pieced itself back together. It felt like coming _home_. He didn’t think it could get any better.

Apparently though, some forces had conspired against him on that, because a year or so later Yuki had never felt more shocked. _Never_.

Re:Vale wasn’t just going to be two people anymore - they would be three, Ban, Yuki, and Momo again.

Yuki saw it as a great loss by Takanashi Productions’ point of view when Ban resigned, but he also couldn’t help but see it as an immense happiness on their part. Finally, the old Re:Vale and the new Re:Vale weren’t separated anymore.

Every time they performed as Re:Vale as three, Yuki couldn’t help this unstoppable wave of happiness wash over him. He had Momo and Ban together again. What more could he want?

**(A/N): Slightly short, oops. But I felt it was the perfect ending. Felt sort of depress-y when I wrote this;;;**

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos appreciated!


End file.
